


You're gorgeous when you blush. Like a wild flower.

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel is a Virgin, F/M, First Time, Oil Gland Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Wing Kink, oral fm receiving, oral m receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: You and Cas has shared countless movienights together, but he never makes a move.So you decide to take matters into your own hands.(The work title is a quote from the movie Amelie from Montmartre)





	You're gorgeous when you blush. Like a wild flower.

There is no denying you're a big movie buff, especially since you've devoted each and every night to Netflix as well as your quite impressive DVD collection.  
When Dean and Sam teases you about it you just plainly explain that it relaxes you and keeps your mind occupied which is all kinds of welcome, even more so after a hunt with said boys.  
  
  
Lately though a certain angel had, in his quest to come to grips with all things human, kept you company in your room at night intently watching various movies with you. He was interested in every genre you laid out for him; from old black and white to stupid college flicks.  
And that's how it started, how you found yourself growing more and more drawn to the celestial being currently sitting on the foot of your bed eyes trained on the screen. There was a french movie on that you used to love as a child and you couldn't believe your ears when he told you he'd never even heard of it.  
The opening to Amelie from Montmartre began playing and you crept up against the headboard with your favourite fluffy blanket wrapped tight around you making you feel way smaller than you actually were, all curled up in a little ball.  
Cas was in his usual attire. He didn't seem to change no matter the weather, temperature or time of day and it kinda bothered you a bit, wanting to see what he covered up with the excessive layers of clothing.  
You eyed the back of his head, the strong neck and broad shoulders you could definitely make out, all the jackets and shirts be damned. It had been like this for weeks; every night he came in to your room to watch a new movie with you but he never sat down beside you, always at the foot of the bed to your great annoyance.  
He sat there stoic, silent and complete still and still his presence completely radiated.  
You could feel his warmth and scent even from that distance, a mixture of honey and something warm oriental that you couldn't put your finger on.  
It had gone so far that you got wet just from anticipating the slow hard knock on your door and it had come to the point where you almost couldn't take it anymore. Go big or go home, right?  
  
You had to do something and if it had been anyone else you would've gone for it ages ago but this was Castiel. You didn't even know if he thought about you that way, hell, you didn't even know if he thought about anyone that way.  
His hands were locked together between his knees and his gaze were still fixed on the small screen. You fidgeted a bit and bit your lip. He looked back at you at your sudden movements and gave you a quick small smile before turning back to the film.  
You didn't have the nerve to just come out and ask, but maybe there was some way to coax a reaction out of him, to see if he even had those urges at all?  
You swallowed thickly and managed to wiggle your limbs out of the cocoon that was your blanket and walked over to the dresser at the short wall of the room.  
You were dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants- not the sexiest attire you could think of but your usual choice for sleeping.  
You had your back to the bed where the angel was sitting still mesmerized by the ongoing movie. You quickly took a hold of the hem of your T-shirt and pulled it up over your head and off throwing it carelessly on the floor. The man on your bed could only see your bare back but you could still feel his sudden gaze burning your skin.  
You quickly crouched down and opened the lower drawer pulling out a light green tank top and swiftly put it on. Next to go was your sweats. You bent down with your legs straight so he'd get a nice view of your ass as you pulled them all the way down revealing a pair of white lace hipster panties. The sensation of his eyes on you the entire time made you break out in goosebumps and the slightest shiver rushed through your body. So he wasn't completely uninterested.. You put on a pair of black pajama shorts and turned around to meet his gaze. "I was just hot, I really need to talk to Sam and Dean about fixing the thermostat once and for all", you said with a shrug and crawled back into bed.  
  
A wicked grin splayed across your lips as you noticed the change in the angels posture- every muscle completely tense. He cleared his throat trying to even his breathing  
"Uhh.. I would not know, Y/N. I do not feel temperature fluktuations the way humans do." He was still for a moment, not making another sound until  
"..however I do feel rather warm now. It has happened on occasion for a while now and it is rather odd. It seem to come from within and radiate outwards.", he glanced back at you with a look of resolute confusion  
"But I am not sick. My vessel is unable to contract diseases."  
He spoke, as always, matter of factly and that in tandem with his bewilderment made you giggle before you could help yourself.  
He looked up at you, his eyebrows knotted in confusion  
"Did I say something humorous, Y/N? Why do you laugh?"  
Now, or never, you thought to yourself as you crawled over the bed shortening the distance between the two of you.  
"Never mind. We can try and experiment?" you sat on your knees facing his side. He gulped nervously, unable to asses the situation  
"Experiment?"  
"Yeah, to see what ails you." you moved a bit closer putting your hand on the warm skin of his forehead  
"Well, like you said; you're not sick- no fever." He let out a small sigh at the brief contact  
"Like I said.. I can not get sick. Though I do feel significantly warmer now." You licked your lips and moved to sit behind him slowly letting your hand wander from his mid back to his shoulders  
"And now?", you breathed inches away from his left ear as you began to lightly rub at his tense muscles. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath before he answered in an, unusual for Castiel, shaky voice  
"Quite a bit, yes. My body is reacting strangely.. it usually do when I am near you but not this profoundly."  
You stopped at that, shocked at his words. You sat back on your heels biting your lip  
"Cas.. do you like me?", you asked, your voice quiet with uncertainty. At first he didn't answer so you pushed a little further  
"Do you feel about me differently from, let's say.. Dean or Sam?"  
He looked at you over his shoulder with an unintelligible look in his eyes  
"Y/N.. I react to you differently than any other human I have encountered. I enjoy it, but I am not sure I understand it and I am afraid of making you uncomfortable so I have kept my distance. As to why I refrain from keeping you company beside you during our movie nights."  
You just stared at him in complete awe. Had this been going on this entire time? Having a pokerface like that should be illegal.  
  
You returned your hand to his broad shoulders, softly working on the tendons and stiff muscles. Without answering him you leaned forward, your mouth inches away from his neck, your lips ghosting over the smooth skin there. He gasped at the unexpected gesture, breathing out in a quiet moan. You took that as your cue to keep going letting your hands roam over his shoulders and the crisp fabric of his trenchcoat and down over his chest stroking your cheek against the side of his neck. "Y/N, what are you.." You hushed him and gave him a small light kiss just beneath his jawline  
"If you want me to stop, just say stop" you whispered while sliding his trenchcoat and jacket down his arms. You kept peppering his neck and jaw with wet lazy kisses trying to undo his tie.  
He slid out of the jacket arms and returned his hands to his thighs where he had balled them up into fists. He looked down at his lap and for the first time you saw a hint of blush on the angels cheeks  
"Y/N, my vessel is reacting strongly to you and I feel odd. I do not know what to do." Once again you hushed him softly and crawled around his body so you were sitting in his lap with one leg on either side of his muscular thighs. You could already feel your panties dampen with arousal and the feel of Cas already hard length pressed against you left you throbbing with want.  
You grabbed the lapels of his shirt and looked deep into his eyes  
"Cas, if you want me to stop.."  
He splayed his big hands on your lower back pulling you to him, your lips barely touching. He held you like that for a few seconds that seemed to go on forever, just breathing you in  
"No" he finally breathed out  
"I may not understand, but I trust you Y/N and I do not want you to stop."  
You closed the distance between you and clashed your lips together. His breath caught in his throat by surprise but soon he melted in to the kiss with a muffled groan.  
His hands made their way up the curve of your back and tangled into your hair. Without thinking about it he tugged lightly earning him a long moan from you and you could feel his cock twitch beneath you. You hastily started to undo the buttons on his shirt while keeping your mouth trained on him- his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw and neck, everywhere you could get at. Castiel was panting hard by now one hand gripping a fist of your hair and the other one in a firm grip at the back of your neck.  
"Y/N, I..", he breathed as you removed his shirt. You cupped his cheek once again seeking his gaze- his pupils were blown wide and his skin flushed. You playfully pushed him back so he was laying sprawled out on the bed  
"Can.. can I see you?", he asked staring up at your body.  
You reached down and gripped your tank top pulling it off over your head revealing your bare skin. He groaned at the sight, his hands slowly coming up your naked frame and gently cupping your breasts  
"Oh, Father..", he breathed while he gave them a light squeeze thumbing over your nipples making you gasp  
"Yes! Yes, do that again!" He did as he was told, watching you in awe as you threw you head back and arched your back breathing heavily.  
You started to grind your hips against his almost painfully hard length making him jerk and gasp. You leaned down nuzzling the crook of his neck and started planting open mouthed kisses over his shoulders, collarbone, neck, pecs and down towards his stomach. He breathed in sharply sitting up grabbing you under your arms by your shoulders. You felt his face burrowing in at the side of your neck breathing hard  
"The things you do to me, woman. The things you make me feel.." He sounded completely out of breath which was a new since for as far as you knew an Angels stamina was a never ending resource.  
You held him tighter gripping at his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin making him arch his back in pleasure.  
  
Your eyes were closed tight against the smooth skin of the nape of his neck when you could see a flash of light lighting up in front of your eyelids, something making the air in the room vibrate. You didn't dare open your eyes at first, your whole body tense and fearful of making a wrong move  
"Cas, what..?" The angel seemed a bit tense as well but calmer than you felt.  
"I don't understand..", he muttered quietly  
"Y/N, you can open your eyes, but do not be alarmed" a small trace of nervousness coloured his voice.  
You slowly opened your eyes looking up over his shoulder and the sight before you left you stunned.  
"Cas.. is that your.." A pair of big majestic wings were suddenly right in front of you splayed out across half of your room. The top were the colour of a ravens black that faded out into a golden almost shimmering dark brown that turned slightly lighter at the tips.  
You couldn't even move at first, completely frozen still by the sight.  
"Castiel.. they are.." He glanced nervously at you  
"..they're beautiful. It's.. Beautiful isn't even enough of a word to describe.. I..", you breathed and chanced a quick look at his face  
"Can I touch them?" He seemed a bit astonished by your reaction but relaxed and nodded quietly. You reached out a tentative hand stroking the primary coverts but snapped back as soon as you felt the angel tense up and shudder under you  
"I'm sorry, Cas I.." He clenched his jaw and let out a shaky breath  
"No. Please continue. It's the first time anyone has touched my wings. I was not prepared for it to be so.. pleasurable", he breathed out his voice deeper than you'd ever heard it.  
  
Your fingers reached back to the soft plumage, stroking it as softly as you could eliciting an almost animal sound from the man beneath you. You threaded your fingers in them, caressing and stroking them. Castiel starting to pant quietly, his mouth just beneath your ear. You petted the length of his wings from top to bottom and when your fingers brushed against the spot where the wings met the skin of his back you felt a sort of ridge, and the moment you touched them a deep groan rumbled in Castiels chest coming out as an almost pained groan. You looked at him questioningly.  
"Oil glands." , he explained in a strangled voice. You tentatively stroked them once more and he jerked, gripping you tighter to him, his cock twitching against the zipper. You didn't know what it was but the whole thing felt so intimate and the feel of his feathers against your skin, the sweet scent of the oil eliciting from the glands ( _now you knew where that honey oriental scent came from_ ) and how he pressed against you with every stroke against his wings made you wetter than you could remember ever being before.  
The need for the angel was overwhelming and you dove your hands into the soft down on the inside of his wings, softly tugging. Castiel made a strangled noise burying his face in your neck and gripping you harshly. He rolled you over so you were on the bed on your back, his awe striking frame hovering over you with his wings stretched out as far as they could fit in your tiny room. His demeanor had changed abruptly.  
The shyness was gone and replaced by an almost demanding force.  
"Tell me what you want. Tell me what I should do. I need.. something. Tell me!" His voice was commanding and filled with lust. You squirmed beneath him, stricken by the sudden change in the angel. You started to remove his belt and unzipping his pants  
"Take the rest of your clothes of and come up here", you said and motioned to the headboard. You sounded almost breathless.  
He did as instructed, his eyes never leaving your face. You stood on the side of your bed shimmying out of your shorts leaving you completely bare to him. He eyed you up and down with a lust blown expression on his face and licking his lips. You started at the foot of the bed, slowly crawling upwards to him.  
You started at his ankles, kissing and fondling, nibbling and biting, slowly making your way up his legs.  
  
His skin tasted of rainwater and salt and you could not get enough. You made your way up his thighs licking stripes from his knee almost up to where his cock waited impatiently leaking precome all over his toned stomach.  
You stopped for a moment giving yourself a second to appreciate the beautiful figure laying before you. Toned tanned skin glistening with a sheen layer of sweat. He was panting hard, his head going from side to side while his hands fisted in the sheet.  
You reached up with one arm splaying your hand over his stomach as you licked one long hard stripe along his shaft ending with an open mouthed kiss to the head, licking up the precome. His hips thrusted up like they had a will of their own  
"Oh, woman. Oh, Y/N.. Do that again", he gasped looking down at you.  
You smirked and nuzzled your face against his hip and peppered open mouthed kisses on his skin until you got to the base of his cock where you unceremoniously sucked him down as far as you could take him. His whole body jerked and all of a sudden you could feel wingtips on your lower back. He'd put his wings around you almost pulling you closer to him.  
The sensation was like nothing you've ever felt before and you moaned as the slightly oily scented feathers caressed your body. You held his erratic hips down with one hand and held the other around the base of his shaft as you hollowed your cheeks and started bobbing your head slowly.  
He groaned loudly, his breaths coming in pants and he put his right arm over his eyes clenching his fist. You could feel your juices starting to slick your thighs with each noise the angel made. You couldn't believe you finally had him beneath you with his amazing dick in your mouth and you relished every second of it. You let go with a wet plop removing your hand from his stomach to lightly tug and caress his balls while you licked and sucked at the swollen head. One rather hard suck apparently was too much and he gripped your upper arms and lifted you up along his body kissing you hard and unforgiving.  
  
"Can I do that? I want to make you feel like that Y/N.", he breathed holding you still, your foreheads pressed together.  
He laid you down, his wings fluttering above you. He crawled down your body leaving lovebites and kissing everywhere he could get at.  
When he sucked a bruise into your ribs you gasped loudly and arched your back off the bed. He groaned as he laved and kissed at the mark before moving down further. He made an almost primal noise when he reached your left hip  
"Oh, Father.. woman, I can smell you. Did I do this to you?", he murmured biting the skin there.  
"I..", you panted ".. Cas yes. You do this to me every time you're here with me.. please.."  
He looked up at you at that, his head slightly tilted like he couldn't believe his ears. You looked back down at him your cheeks completely flushed and your pupils blown. You mouthed 'Cas, please!'  
He kissed each of your thighs reverently before he hesitantly mouthed at your folds. When you arched up he took it as a green light and licked one long stripe up your soaked core  
"Y/N, you taste so sweet", he breathed before he continued his loving assault.  
You screamed and almost arched off the bed completely as he found your clit and gave it a light suck. For someone who never had sex before let alone had no knowledge of the inner workings of lovemaking he was coming on quick.  
He listened to every sound you made, paid vast attention to the smallest shiver of your body learning exactly what made you go off.  
"Cas! Cas, please don't stop.. I'm.. I'm gonna..", and then there was black, and a sound of something otherworldly ringing in your ear. Your body convulsed and spasmed as you held his head in place letting him know not to stop. He buried his face completely in your heat, devouring every drop you had to offer as your orgasm stretched on in what felt like minutes, hours, days- you couldn't tell anymore.  
Time stood still in your blissful high. He caressed your thighs while holding you still, soothing you as you came down from your high pecking small kisses along your folds and pubic bone.  
  
"That was.. intense", he looked up at you with wanton eyes  
"Was that satisfactory Y/N?" You giggled completely blissed out.  
"Castiel..", you whimpered as an answer reaching for him.  
He moved up your body, his hard length resting heavy on your thigh. He kissed you hard, making you taste your own juices on his lips  
"Mmm, divine", he breathed.  
You rolled your hips against the tip of his leaking cock, still wanting more- still needing more.  
"I want you inside of me, Cas", you whimpered making the angel groan and bite down hard on your shoulder.  
You arched into it wanting more, slowly rocking your hips.  
"Castiel, please.." He felt almost primal as he took a hold of your wrists and pinned them above your head and pushed in in one long hard thrust. You screamed into his chest biting his skin not knowing what else to do with yourself. He stopped, looking worriedly down on you  
"I'm sor.."  
You interrupted  
"No.. no cas, that was a good scream.. a real good scream.. don't you dare stop."  
He gave you an almost unnoticeable smirk and leaned in to kiss you deep, his tongue exploring every inch he could reach while he slowly started to gyrate his hips. You moaned into his mouth, your body shaking with the pleasure coming over you in waves, one for each time he hit that sweet spot deep inside. You angled your hips for him to find that little bundle of nerves that made your eyes roll back and your breath hitch. His breath started coming in short gasps  
"Y/N, you feel amazing.", he praised alternating between nipping at your neck and biting marks dominatingly into your shoulder, letting go of your wrists to caress your whole body.  
His thrusts were long, deep and languid making you almost go insane with not wanting him to stop mixed with not being able to take much more.  
It was the perfect combination of pleasurepain. You writhed beneath him grasping at his wings that stretched out around your sides possessively. You threaded your fingers in the fluffy down gently rubbing which earned you an almost pained groan from the angel above you as he threw his head back and started pumping faster into you.  
You gasped and gripped at his waist trying to hold onto something to ground you but he just hissed at you  
"Do. Not. Stop"  
You returned your fingers to his wings, stroking and tugging at the feathers making him nearly go out of his mind.  
"Cas.. Castiel.. I.." You lifted your legs up on his shoulders allowing for the perfect angle of him hitting your bundle of nerves and his pelvis rubbing against your clit. You started meeting his thrusts with a lustpowered force making his hips start to move more and more erratic  
"Y/N.. something.. I feel.. aaah!", his voice breathless and strangled.  
He fell over you with a loud moan emptying himself in your heat, he shook and whimpered and you quickly followed earning you your second orgasm of the night. You just held each other tight, nails digging into flesh as you rode out your orgasms together.  
He allowed you to put your legs down from his shoulder, and instead you wrapped them around his waist just holding him- all of him. You soothed him gently stroking his back with one hand and the marginal coverts of his lefts wing with the other.  
His whole body weighed on you but you didn't care, for now it was worth it.  
He rested his face on your right shoulder looking up at you, a content smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Cas?"  
"Yes?"  
"There is something I don't understand."  
"What is that, Y/N?"  
"How come all of a sudden I could see your wings?"  
"Might be that we share a connection.. I am not certain. But I am glad that you can."

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first Cas-fic. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and please please leave a comment or kudos. English is my second language and I'm just starting out writing smut so all feedback is welcome!  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)


End file.
